1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a surge voltage arrester.
2. Discussion of Background
EP-A1-0281,945 discloses a surge voltage arrester having two fittings which are braced with respect to one another by means of an insulating rod. The insulating rod passes through varistor elements, which are constructed in a cylindrical shape and are arranged in layers to form a stack, in their center. The fittings bound the stack of varistor elements. The described arrangement has insulating material cast around it, insulating material also being fitted inside the stack in the region around the insulating rod.
The production of such a surge voltage arrester requires a number of process steps. In particular, the casting around the insulating rod may necessitate special knowledge.